A Man
by vialesana
Summary: Siapa menduga jika pria yang kalian suka ternyata diam-diam menyimpan sesuatu dibalik sosok menawannya? Ya, ketika Gaara mengajakku ke rumahnya, hari itu pula aku mengetahui sesuatu mengerikan di baliknya. Warning!: Rate M for Language, AU, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning!: **AU, OC, OOC?, Rate M for language, etc.

.

**A Man  
**_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, hendak mengawali kegiatan baru dalam sebuah perusahaan _advertising_. Aku hengkang dari perusahaan terdahulu ke perusahaan ini karena beberapa leret asas klasik. Selain jarak kantor terbilang jauh, aku memprioritaskan _experience _lebih luas sebagai tim _creative_. Bagaimanapun menitik karir suatu hal terpenting sebelum memijak pelaminan.

Sang rawi memaparkan kilau surya. Aku tergabas menuju kantor, melaksanakan kewajiban perdanaku. Ya, meski merengguk pengalaman sekian tahun, rasa gugup kerap menghujamku. Memperkenalkan diri di hadapan rekan-rekan baru sanggup meningkatkan degup jantung. Beruntung, mereka sangat baik dan menerimaku secara suka cita. Aku senang sekali.

"Namaku Gaara."

Ucapan ringkas tercurah melalui mulut seorang pria berambut merah darah. Ia salah satu tim _creative _di perusahaan ini. Kami berkenalan satu sama lain di ruang _meeting _pagi itu, membahas berbagai tugas _client _bersama karyawan lain.

Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar pandanganku tak fokus. Maksudku, bola mata ini adakalanya mencerling ke pemuda yang duduk bersemuka denganku sepanjang _meeting_. Jujur, sosok Gaara kuasa meruntuhkan dinding sukmaku. Helai rambut merah cerah, garis hitam pekat membirai sempurna sekitar mata _aquamarine_-nya, kulit putih serta postur tegapnya. Dia memesona.

Ketika _meeting _usai, aku kembali ke meja kerja. Sontak aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum canggung sewaktu Gaara duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dia berdampingan dekat mejaku. Gaara balas mengangguk tanpa senyum. Kuperhatikan dia mulai menyalakan laptop, membenarkan posisi duduk. Tanpa memahami kian jauh, aku merasa Gaara tergolong pria dingin, akan tetapi itulah sifat kuidamkan dari lubuk jiwa seorang pria.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuanku dan Gaara di hari pertama itu, aku jadi menilik setiap gerak-geriknya. Entah ketika Gaara sibuk berhaluan di laptop. Bagaimana ia menulis. Bagaimana cara dia menyesap sejumput demi sejumput kopi hitam, hingga tata cara bicaranya. Aku memerhatikan keseluruhan. Semua. Tak dipungkiri aku memang tertarik pria beroman banal itu.

Namun yang membuatku terkejut, Gaara ternyata telah menikah. Ya, dia tak mengutarakan langsung, tapi aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dia dengan anaknya menggunakan ponsel. Raut Gaara berubah. Dia tersenyum lembut demi anaknya di sana. Dapat kutebak jika Gaara amat menyayangi anaknya. Sikap serta suara Gaara berbeda. Aku hanya mendesah lemas mengetahui Gaara memiliki momongan. Terpaksa membekam perasaanku selamanya. Hm, mungkin.

"Sakura, ayo makan!"

Ino, rekan kerja yang acap kali berbincang bersamaku mengajakku makan siang. Ia berdiri dengan karyawan lain, melambai-lambaikan tangan dekat pintu keluar. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk di kejauhan dan berniat menyusul mereka nanti.

"Gaara-kun," aku menghampiri Gaara, menyerahkan lima lembar kertas HVS. "Ini berkas yang kuperbaiki." aku melanjutkan.

Gaara menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

Sejenak aku termenung, meletakkan kedua tangan di depan tubuhku seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. Ragu. Aku angkat bicara lagi, "G-Gaara-kun," panggilku.

Kudengar Gaara bergumam. Ia memutar kursi, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop dan menyahutku, "Ada apa?"

"Gaara-kun ikut makan siang?" tanyaku.

Benar, aku tak pernah mendapati Gaara berembuk dengan karyawan lain meski sekadar menandaskan waktu makan siang. Dia selalu menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya. Entahlah, kurasa Gaara agak tertutup soal pergaulan antar rekan kerja. Padahal mempererat hubungan teman satu perusahaan adalah penting, menurutku.

Gaara memutar bola mata, agaknya tengah membenahi baris kalimat dalam nalarnya, "Tidak. Aku tetap di sini." ia jawab kemudian.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi. "Bukankah menyenangkan makan siang bersama-sama?"

Gaara mendengus memalingkan wajah. Dia memegang mouse dan memusatkan mata ke layar alat elektronik itu, "Aku lebih suka diam dan menikmati hidup di tempat sepi," ujar Gaara tanpa menatap wajahku.

Sepasang alisku terangkat, "Eh?"

_Aneh_, pikirku. Baru pertama seseorang menanggapi pertanyaan dengan jawaban begitu. Kebanyakan, orang-orang yang ditanyakan pasti menjawab tidak _mood _atau mereka menyiapkan bekal sendiri dari rumah. Respon Gaara membingungkanku, seolah-olah enggan berkumpul dan berkomunikasi terhadap rekannya.

Tanpa berani mengungkap pertanyaan, aku mendesah. Tak lama langkahku terpaku, leherku melenggak ke bingkai foto samping laptop Gaara. Foto anak laki-laki tengah tersenyum lebar. Anak itu duduk di atas rerumputan sambil memeluk bola sepak yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada tubuhnya. Rambut anak itu merah marun, iris matanya bening berbinar bagai bola keneker, sepasang pipinya tembab nan kemerahan semacam pemalut buah apel. _Lucu_, batinku.

"Apa dia anakmu?" aku seperti wanita bodoh. Terang sekali jika anak itu putra Gaara. Kesamaan warna rambut adalah bukti jelas, namun aku malah bertanya.

Gaara mendongak, "Ya," dia kemudian meraih, menatap benda tersebut. "Hiro, dia putra satu-satunya yang kusayangi."

Aku mengulum senyum, tak tahu mengapa, "Dia mirip denganmu," aku berkomentar. "Putramu tentu bangga punya seorang ayah penyayang sepertimu."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Gaara memandangku, menarik salah satu bibirnya. "Aku... juga berpikiran sama," ujar Gaara.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, berapa umurnya?" aku meneruskan pembicaraan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tiga tahun," jawab Gaara, mengembalikan bingkai foto itu di tempatnya. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Apa?" aku mengernyit.

Gaara menghempas punggung ke kepala kursi, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, "Jika kau mau menemui putraku, kau boleh ke sana, ke rumahku."

Tawaran Gaara nyaris mengeluarkan bola mataku. Aku membeliak, tak percaya apa yang diucapkan. _G-Gaara, mengajakku ke rumahnya? Apa ini mimpi? _Relung hatiku menjerit bahagia. Gaara memperbolehkanku mengunjungi rumahnya secepat ini. Aku tak menduga Gaara mau terbuka kepadaku.

"T-Tapi Gaara-kun," aku memotong. "Bagaimana kalau istri Gaara-kun cemburu, atau bahkan marah bila Gaara-kun mengajakku ke sana? Aku tak mau mengacaukan rumah tangga Gaara-kun." aku menjelaskan.

Ya, bukan mustahil seorang istri tidak berpikir negatif kala suami mereka membawa wanita tak dikenal dari lingkungan luar. Aku tak ingin Gaara dan istrinya bertengkar akibat kedatanganku di rumah mereka meski sebenarnya kami berdua cuma sebatas rekan kerja. Aku memang menyukai Gaara, namun tak berarti aku menghancurkan keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka. Aku mengenggam teguh apa arti 'wanita baik'.

"Jangan takut," Gaara menggeleng. "Istriku… dia meninggal usai melahirkan anak pertama kami. Jadi kurasa tak masalah kalau kau ke rumahku."

"M-Maaf…" aku merunduk tak enak.

"Tak apa," sahut pria itu. "Bagaimana? Kau mau menengok putraku hari ini?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaan.

Aku bergumam panjang, memegang dagu seraya berpikir. Aku sontak mengangguk singkat, "Iya, aku mau," seruku.

"Baiklah, kita pulang dengan mobilku sore nanti." dia mengusulkan.

Sungguh, perasaanku mengambang tiada batas. Aku senang sekali, bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan terbaru. Sukar digambarkan secara detail kebahagiaanku. Aku langsung membayangi bagaimana saat putra Gaara bertatapan denganku. Suka atau sebaliknya? Ah, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku senang bukan main, sebab Gaara memperkenankanku menemui buah hatinya. Hari ini hari keberuntunganku.

"Hiro mau dibelikan apa?"

Kuperhatikan Gaara menghubungi anaknya melalui ponsel. Pria itu berdiri dekat jendela, memandangi hujan di luar sambil memasuki tangan ke saku celana hitamnya. Bibirku otomatis tertarik ketika padanganku beralih padanya. Aku pikir Gaara amat pengertian. Setiap hari dia menelepon sang buah hati, seperti merasa khawatir.

Menyadari perutku yang bergemuruh, aku tak lama melambaikan tangan ke Gaara sebelum pergi menyusul Ino di kantin.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mantap tanpa menghentikan kunyahan nasi dalam mulutku.

"Kukira Gaara orang yang tertutup? Ternyata…. tidak juga, ya," sambung pria pirang yang kutahu namanya Naruto.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Bisa jadi karena Gaara menyukaimu, Sakura."

_**Burp!**_

Terkejut. Aku tersedak dan terbatuk. Nasi di mulut hampir meloncat keluar gara-gara ungkapan Ino yang sembarangan. Wanita pirang itu terkekeh, mengusap punggungku.

"Digoda sedikit wajahmu memerah," goda Tenten, karyawan lain.

Aku menepuk dada pelan, sigap menenggak teh hijau, "Bukan begitu," sahutku. Menelan air teh yang sulit tertelan di tenggorokan. "M-Mustahil Gaara-kun menyukaiku. A-Apalagi dia sudah menikah, tak mungkin …"

"Di dunia ini apa yang tak mungkin, Haruno Sakura?" Ino menyela pembicaraan. Ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah telapak tangan. "Ketika sesuatu yang 'Dia' inginkan terjadi, maka terjadilah."

"Tapi… apa tidak aneh?" Shikamaru, pria berkuncir seperti buah nanas menyahut.

"Aneh? Kenapa?" kata Naruto.

"Yah, kalian tahu 'kan? Di antara kita cuma Gaara karyawan paling tertutup soal masalah pribadi. Rasanya aneh dia mengajak Sakura ke rumahnya secara mendadak," jelas Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

Kami terdiam, termenung sepersekian detik lamanya, berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kupikir tidak," aku menceletuk. "Kuakui Gaara-kun dingin dan selalu bersikap cuek, tapi tidak demikian. Maksudku, tak buruk sewaktu mengajaknya bicara. Bagiku dia tak seaneh bayangan kalian, dan ajakannya tidak terlalu mendadak." aku menerangkan agak panjang.

Spontan melodi suaraku menuang segenap di otakku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa mereka seolah-olah mengintimidasiku tentang Gaara. Jujur, arah pembicaraan mereka sedikit menurunkan napsu makanku. Padahal aku baru merasa bahagia beberapa menit lalu. Ah, sudahlah, aku enggan mengindahkan kata-kata mereka. Tak siapapun berhak melarangku, ke manapun.

.

.

"Masuklah," perintah Gaara, membukakan pintu mobil _Mazda CX-5 _merahnya.

Canggung. Aku membenarkan posisi di mobil, membiarkan Gaara menutup pintu. Seketika dadaku bergejolak tatkala pria itu duduk berdampingan. Aku mengerling, Gaara tengah memanaskan mesin kendaraan.

"Sakura..."

"Eh? I-Iya?" aku tergagap. _Bodoh, saat-saat begini malah melamun karena terlampau lama memerhatikannya!_

"Kau tak keberatan kalau mampir sebentar ke kedai Takoyaki?" tanya Gaara.

Aku termangu tak lama sebelum menggeleng cepat, "Tidak."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Dia lantas menarik safety belt dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan arena parkir kantor sore itu.

Gaara memperlambat laju mobil, memarkirkan transportasinya tak jauh dari sebuah kedai Takoyaki yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Aku mengikutinya menuruni mobil. Kami datang, mengantri memesan sebungkus Takoyaki beraroma lezat.

"Kau mau?" Gaara menawarkan.

"T-Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Takoyaki itu untuk siapa? Gaara-kun, ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hiro," jawabnya. "Dia bilang di telepon tadi siang."

"Oh," aku mengangguk kecil, membulatkan bentuk mulutku dan kembali melihat pemilik kedai tengah mengangkat Takoyaki dari cetakan kue, menyusun bulatan kenyal itu secara tangkas ke pembungkus makanan. "G-Gaara-kun..." kataku pelan.

Gaara menoleh tanpa suara padaku.

"Anak Gaara-kun tinggal dengan siapa di rumah?"

Pria itu tak langsung menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia justru melamun. Pandangan mata Gaara kosong.

Kupanggil dia kedua kali, "Gaara-kun?"

"Pengasuh. Hiro menetap bersama pengasuhnya setiap hari selama aku bekerja," Gaara menerangkan. "Kenapa?" dia bertanya balik.

"Tidak, aku... hanya ingin tahu," ujarku.

"Silakan Takoyaki-nya!" seruan pemilik kedai membuyarkan percakapan di antara kami. Pesanannya telah selesai. Gaara menerima bungkusan Takoyaki dan menyerahkan selembar uang bernominal tinggi ke penjual laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami tak berbincang apa-apa. Terdengar AC mobil menderu serta buaian musik radio yang sebenarnya tak diabaikan indra pendengaranku. Aku melipat kedua lengan di dada, mulai jemu. Jarak rumah Gaara sangat jauh. Sudah lewat satu setengah jam, namun kami belum tiba di kediamannya.

"Rumahmu jauh sekali." aku berkomentar, menghempas kesunyian panjang.

"Benarkah?" katanya disela kesibukan menyetir. "Tenanglah, tak lama kita sampai." ia menyambung.

Aku tak menimpal lagi. Tatapan mataku berpusat ke depan. Kami menelusuri jalanan sepi, memasuki perumahan besar. Kuperhatikan tak banyak rumah tersebut yang ditempati warga, mungkin karena harganya relatif mahal. Ya, dapat kutebak dari bentuk setiap rumah ke rumah.

Gaara menghentikan mobil di depan rumah berpagar hitam. Aku menengadah. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan lumayan besar. Dindingnya dipoles cat warna putih susu dengan genting rumah hitam kelam nan mengkilap. Aku tak menyangka Gaara menetap dalam kediaman semegah ini. Hebat.

Tak lama aku dilanda kepanikan hebat. Sebuah saputangan menutup hidung dan mulutku. Kelopak mataku melemas, kesadaranku perlahan beralih gelap gulita. Saat itu kurasakan kedua tangan dan kakiku diikat oleh seseorang.

.

.

Aku mengernyit. Kepalaku pening, mataku berkunang-kunang. Sakit. Aku membeliak, menyadari keadaanku tak biasa. Aku terbaring di lantai kayu, kedua tanganku terikat ke belakang punggung berikut pergelangan kaki.

Kucerap lingkungan di sekitar. Ini di rumah, di ruang keluarga, bisa kuketahui itu. Ada seorang anak kecil menonton TV di depan sana, tapi aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajah anak itu sebab dia duduk di sofa sambil membelakangiku.

"Mmmhmm! Mmmhmm!" Aku berupaya berteriak sekuat tenaga, meminta pertolongan anak itu. Tapi kain yang menyekat di antara kedua bibirku membenam kekuatan suaraku. Aku panik. Kugerakkan kedua jemari tangan dan kaki berulang-ulang, berjuang melawan ikatan tali meski nihil.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara bariton seseorang sontak memaku pergerakan. Sekejap kuputar pinggulku ke belakang. Sepasang iris _emerald_-ku terbelalak bukan main, menangkap sesosok pria dewasa berkemeja hitam berdiri di tangga.

Gaara, pria yang merupakan rekan kerja satu perusahaanku menyeringai. Dia berjalan santai menuruni tangga sembari melonggarkan dasi merahnya. Sol pantofel hitam Gaara berketuk berirama. Aku menelan _saliva._ Pria itu berada di hadapanku. Bau parfum maskulinnya menerobos indra penciumanku. Gaara melipat salah satu lutut di lantai, memandangku tanpa melenyapkan senyuman.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Haruno Sakura..." dia mendesis.

"Mmmhmmm! Mmmhmmmmmm!"

Cairan bening hangat meleleh di sudut kanan mataku. Kupejamkan penglihatan. Aku bergemetar ketakutan tatkala Gaara merapatkan mulutnya di permukaan pipiku. Dia menciumku, mengecup lembut dan mesra. Kurasakan jemarinya memegang daguku. _Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padanya!_ Batinku berseru. Gaara mengarahkan bibirnya ke bawah, menghirup leherku berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan 'elektrik' ke sekujur tubuh. Gaara juga membelai puncak kepalaku, memainkan rambut merah mudaku.

Aku berusaha menolak perlakuannya, namun tak bisa karena Gaara menahan daguku dengan tekanan keras.

"Sssshh...," bisik Gaara. Dia mengelus sisi wajahku dengan punggung tangan. "Tenang, tak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau kemari ingin melihat putraku? Hm?"

Aku tak menyahut. Tangisku kian menjadi. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tunggulah, biar kupanggil Hiro kemari," Gaara bangkit. Ia pergi ke depan televisi, di mana seorang anak tengah menonton sejak tadi. "Hiro, perkenalkan, dia Sakura, teman kerja ayah."

Pupilku membuntang, sukar percaya apa yang kulihat saat ini, di depanku. Pria bermarga Sabaku tersebut tersenyum, menggendong jasad manusia dari atas sofa. Sebuah jasad anak kecil yang bertransfigurasi nyaris menjadi kranium utuh. Wujud makhluk mengerikan itu mengenakan pakaian layaknya manusia hidup. Rangkanya mengerikan juga menjijikkan. Tampak lendir putih kehijauan membalur tulang-tulangnya, menetes melalui sela-sela rongga mata dan hidungnya yang bolong. Helai-helai rambut mencuar jarang di tempurung kepalanya. Aku mual.

"Sakura, ini Hiro, putra kesayanganku," Gaara menaruh jasad anaknya dekat kepalaku, memposisikannya agar bisa disandarkan di dinding. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Lihatlah, dia lucu 'kan?" kata Gaara, mengusap kepala Hiro.

_'Dia gila! Dia gila!'_

Aku terisak, tak mampu bersuara. Aku telah merasuk ke mimpi buruk, terjebak oleh pria yang salah. Gaara, seseorang selama ini kukira sempurna, ternyata mengemasi masalah besar. Kebenaran memutarbalikkan dusta dari 'topeng' Gaara. Dia tidaklah normal.

Hiro, kukira dia benar-benar 'ada'. Anak malang itu telah tiada dalam bentuk menyedihkan. Jasad Hiro tak dimakamkan, melainkan dibiarkan Gaara sampai membusuk. Dadaku sesak mengingat bagaimana ekpresi Gaara yang tersenyum kala menghubungi Hiro dengan telepon genggamnya. Gaara bicara seakan memang tengah berkomunikasi bersama Hiro meski Gaara mengerti sang buah hati tak lagi memeluk jiwa raga.

"Ah, ayah beli Takoyaki, makanan favoritmu," Gaara mengeluarkan kotak pembungkus Takoyaki yang baru diambilnya di meja. Dia membuka penutup makanan itu, menusuk bulatan Takoyaki dengan tusukan gigi, lalu menyodorkannya pada Hiro. "Ayo buka mulutmu, ini enak sekali."

Pemandangan memilukan sekaligus menakutkan. Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Pertama seumur hidup mengalami hal semengerikan ini. Pria gila 'bertopeng' tampan itu mengubah perasaan sukaku jadi benci seketika. Sifat Gaara tak seperti kudambakan. Dia jauh dari yang kuharapkan.

"Kenapa, Hiro? Kau tak napsu makan?" Gaara berkomunikasi dengan makhluk mati tersebut, berpikir bahwa Hiro benar-benar akan memakan Takoyaki. Tak lama, Gaara mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Hiro. Dia terdiam beberapa detik dan berkata, "Oh, kau mau Sakura yang memakannya, ya? Aa, ayah mengerti."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Gaara hendak menyuapiku. Dia membuka ikatan kain yang menutup mulutku. Gaara menempelkan Takoyaki ke bibirku dengan paksa.

"Makanlah, Sakura. Buatlah Hiro senang. Ayolah," ujar Gaara tersenyum. Tangannya terus mendesakku memakannya. Aku mengalihkan kepala ke kiri ke kanan, berupaya melawan paksaannya. Beruntung, sebab Gaara menyerah. Dia mengembalikan Takoyaki ke tempatnya, menaruhnya ke atas meja. "Terserah kalau tak mau memakannya."

"Kau gila," aku menggeram. Amarahku memuncak atas perbuatan keji terhadap anaknya sendiri. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada Hiro! Kenapa!" jeritku penuh kekesalan.

Gaara memicingkan mata. Dia berjalan kemari, berjongkok di depan mukaku, "Kau pikir karena apa aku begini?" desisnya. Dia membungkuk, hidung kami bersentuhan. Romannya begitu dekat. "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakit perasaanmu jika anakmu mati karena ulahmu sendiri?"

"Eh?" aku mendelik.

Gaara berdiri, kemudian melangkah ke dapur. Dia mengambil sebotol _whisky _di lemari es, menuangnya ke gelas bening kecil dan segera meneguk kasar hingga habis tak tersisa. Gaara menyeka mulutnya. Dia sedikit terengah, "Sampai sekarang aku tak memaafkan kecerobohanku. Kecerobohan yang menimbulkan petaka bagi Hiro."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku terbata.

Gaara menilikku sesaat. Dia menyandarkan punggung di dinding dapur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan, "Sejak istriku meninggal, akulah tulang punggung Hiro, satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki. Sebelum kepergian istriku, aku sempat berjanji menjaga Hiro baik-baik. Oleh sebab itulah, dengan mengenggam janji, aku mulai merawat Hiro, putra pertama kami," ia menerangkan, mereguk _whisky _lagi. "Hiro... dia anak pintar. Aku ingat kapan Hiro mulai belajar merangkak, kapan Hiro belajar berjalan, kapan Hiro belajar memanggilku 'ayah'."

Kerongkonganku seakan tertahan sesuatu, entah apa.

Mata Gaara sendu. Dia bicara, tapi tatapannya tak terarah kepadaku, "Dia gemar bermain bola, menangkap, lalu menendangnya. Aku kerap mengajaknya bermain berdua di halaman rumah kami. Masih teriang di telingaku bagaimana Hiro berseru riang ketika bola itu berada dalam pelukannya. Mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku merasa adalah ayah paling bahagia di dunia, setidaknya sampai kecelakaan menimpa putraku," Gaara termenung. Dia memandangku. "Hiro, dia jatuh dari lantai dua, di rumah ini."

"Bagaimana bisa?" seruku tercengang.

"Semua bermula saat aku menerima telepon di lantai bawah. Aku bergegas ke meja makan dan meraih ponsel, meninggalkan Hiro dalam kamar dengan kondisi pintu kamar terbuka," jelas Gaara. "Ketika itu aku panik akan suara seperti benda jatuh di lantai. Sewaktu kuperiksa, Hiro tergeletak di lantai. Kepalanya mengucurkan darah sangat banyak."

"K-Kau bilang Hiro punya pengasuh? Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya menjaga Hiro?"

"Pengasuh?" Gaara mengernyit, mengulang kata-kataku. Dia tertawa kecil. "Haruno Sakura, kau mudah terjebak oleh omonganku. Ya, cerita mengenai putraku adalah benar dan kenyataan. Tapi mengenai pengasuh, aku tak pernah berpikir mencarinya. Selama Hiro hidup, aku hanya memanfaatkan tempat penitipan anak, sebab aku merasa cukup dengan itu."

"Semestinya kau mencari pengasuh untuknya! Hiro… Hiro pasti masih ada jika saja pengasuh itu …"

"Hiro memang masih di sini," Gaara memotong. Dia menghampiri jasad Hiro, menyentuh puncak kepala Hiro. "Dia masih di sini, hidup bersamaku, selamanya. Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa terus menggenggam janjiku merawat Hiro?"

"Kau gila!" teriakku. "Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan mereka? istri dan anakmu pasti menangis di 'sana'! Mereka sedih melihat kondisimu, Gaara-kun!" suaraku bergetar, air mataku menetes. Amat menyakitkan mengetahui jiwa Gaara terguncang akibat kepergian keluarganya. Dia sudah kehilangan jati diri.

Gaara tertawa, menyibak poni panjangnya, "Oh, ya? Itu menurutmu 'kan? Lantas bagaimana jika kau di posisiku? Apa kau akan mengubur jasad anakmu setelah melakukan tindakan seceroboh itu?" ujarnya. "Apa kau mengerti hari-hari menyakitkan terus menusukku? Rasa bersalah tak kunjung henti membunuh batinku sejak kejadian itu. Aku… sangat merindukan Hiro, merindukan celoteh lucunya. Kukira dengan berpura-pura menghubunginya melalui ponsel, aku bisa mendengar suara Hiro yang terkadang memintaku membelikan Takoyaki. Namun semua adalah harapan kosong. Berkali-kali aku bersandiwara, tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku kerap mengajak Hiro berkomunikasi di ponsel meski tiada suara lagi di sana. Sakura, kau tak mengerti perasaanku."

Aku menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah pria Sabaku itu.

Gaara mendesah, "Sudah, aku lelah," katanya seraya mencium kening putranya. "Hiro, ayah ke kamar dulu, ya. Ayah ingin istirahat."

"Lepaskan aku! Mmmm!" aku memberontak. Pria itu menutup mulutku dan mengikat kain kuat-kuat. Dia pergi menaiki tangga, meninggalkanku sendiri bersama jasad Hiro.

.

.

Sunyi. Tak ada suara apa-apa, kecuali deru napasku yang tak beraturan. Gaara tak menampakkan sosoknya, sepertinya dia tertidur. Aku menengadah, menatap Hiro tak bernyawa itu. Meski tak lagi berekpresi, aku merasakan gejolak kesedihan di wajah Hiro. Anak laki-laki itu tentu menangisi ayahnya yang tega memperlakukan jasadnya seperti ini, membiarkan dirinya membusuk dan nyaris menyerupai tengkorak. Aku tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana pedihnya perasaan Gaara, karena aku bukan orang tua. Tapi setidaknya Gaara tak harus nekat menyimpan tubuh anak kesayangannya.

_'Hiro, ayahmu sangat menyayangimu, tapi dia menyayangimu dengan cara salah.'_

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan, berpikir melepaskan ikatan tali dan membebaskan diri dari tempat ini sebelum pria gila itu bangun. Aku terperengah, berusaha menegakkan tubuh ke sisi dinding yang tajam. Kuayunkan lenganku yang terikat ke atas dan ke bawah, berharap tali itu putus secepatnya sambil sesekali memerhatikan jasad Kaito tak jauh di tempatku kini.

_'Kami-sama, mohon bantu aku!'_

Lelah, namun aku tak berhenti. Kutambah kecepatan walau tanganku mulai pegal. Tali ini cukup tebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno Sakura?"

Aku tercekat. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke tangga. Gaara, dia terbangun. Aku bergerak panik. Dia berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya datar seakan tak melihat apapun. Aku menjatuhkan diri di lantai, merambat agar bisa menjauh. Nihil. Pria itu mencengkeram kakiku. Mulutnya menyeringai.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Suara Gaara menakutkan. "Bagaimana jika kita 'bermain' sebentar?"

Aku menjerit. Gaara mengangkat tubuhku. Dia melangkah menaiki tangga. Aku meronta-ronta di dada bidangnya, mengetahui dia yang hendak menyeretku ke kamar tidur. Aku tak sanggup melawan kekuatan pria. Gendongan Gaara kuat dan kencang. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Gaara kemudian melemparku ke atas ranjang putih gading. Pria itu sigap melepas kemeja hitamnya, melempar secara sembarangan. Gaara tersenyum, menahanku yang hampir jatuh dari ranjang.

"Kemarilah, Sakura. Jangan pergi," ujar Gaara. Dia lantas memposisikan badanku layaknya wanita yang akan tidur malam bersamanya. Gaara turut merebahkan diri di sampingku, merengkuhku. "Ssssshh… jangan menangis."

Aku ketakutan sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhku gemetaran. Gaara berulang kali mengelus pipiku, mengusap rambutku, menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Perlakuannya sama sekali tak membuatku nyaman, melainkan menakutkan. Aku tak ingin sesuatu buruk menimpaku. Tidak mau.

"Kau cantik seperti 'dirinya' dan rambutmu... sungguh indah," Gaara mengulum senyum, membelai pipiku. "Aku berpikir menjadikanmu sebagai istriku. Ah, mulai detik ini, kau adalah istri sekaligus ibu untuk Hiro. Kau setuju 'kan?" Gaara berdesis, menyentuh daguku.

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Tangisku merebak kesekian kali. Aku tak percaya mimpi buruk ini. Semua terlampau memedihkan di hadapanku. Relung hatiku penuh. Sesak. Sulit terungkapkan bagaimana luka di benakku.

Aku berpaling, mengelak tatkala Gaara berniat mencapai bibirku. Pria itu memegang sisi wajahku hingga aku tak beringsut sedikitpun. Kelopak mataku terkatup. Gaara menjulurkan indra pengecapnya ke rongga mulutku dengan lincah. _Saliva _kami saling berpadu, bercampur sama lain. Gaara tak juga menghentikan aksi tak etisnya, namun aku tak menggubris kegiatan yang berlangsung hampir satu menit itu.

"Aaaargghh!"

Gaara menjerit kesakitan. Ya, dengan memberanikan diri kugigit lidahnya sekuat mungkin disela kesenangannya. Pria itu menjauh. Kuperhatikan dia yang menutup mulut, keningnya berkerut, matanya terpejam. Darah, tindakanku mencederai lidahnya. Aku tak peduli.

Aku menjerembabkan badan ke lantai. Tali yang sedari tadi mengebat tanganku tersingkap. Aku melepas ikatan di pergelangan kaki sambil melihat panik pada Gaara yang masih mengerang.

Aku lari keluar ruangan, menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Terkunci. Aku tak bisa membuka knopnya. Kugedor pintu keras-keras, berharap seseorang di luar bisa mendengarku, menolongku. Siapapun. Aku menilik seputar ruangan sejenak, dan sialnya jendela di ruangan ini diberi jeruji besi. Aku tak mampu melewatinya. Satu-satu jalan keluar hanya pintu itu.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Buka pintunyaaa!"

"Mau ke mana, wanita jalang?"

Aku tersentak mengamati Gaara. Dia terengah. Tangannya memegangi mulutnya. Gaara tersenyum, mengusap darah di sudut bibir dengan ibu jari. Dia melangkah turun, memandangku. Tak peduli keberadaannya, aku terus berupaya mendobrak pintu, menabrakkan pundakku dan mendorongnya ke pintu berkali-kali.

"Percuma, kau tak mungkin bisa." Gaara berujar tenang. Jarak di antara kami tinggal lima meter.

"Berhenti!" pekikku, lekas meraih jasad mati Hiro. "Bebaskan aku, atau kulakukan sesuatu buruk padanya!" aku menggertak meski merasa takut dalam waktu bersamaan.

Roman Gaara berubah. Dia melotot, "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Nada suara Gaara terdengar pelan. "Kumohon lepaskan Hiro. Tenanglah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku janji," pintanya. Langkah kaki pria itu tetap melangkah perlahan mendekatiku.

"Bohong! Kubilang berhenti! Jangan kemari!"

"Bagaimana caranya kuberikan kunci padamu jika kau tak mau kudekati?"

"Jangan alasan! Lemparkan aku kuncinya!"

Gaara membisu. Dia berhenti, namun tak menyahut.

"Kenapa? Berikan kuncinya!" aku memerintah.

Pria itu masih termangu.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat!"

Gaara pun berujar pelan, "Aku... tidak mau."

Kutatap jasad Hiro didekapan, kemudian kuperlihatkan pada Gaara. Kedua lenganku gemetaran memegang Hiro. "Jadi kau ingin putra kesayanganmu terjadi sesuatu? Kau mau, eh?" aku mengancam, napasku tersengal.

'_Hiro, maafkan aku..'_

Tanpa berucap, aku mengempas jasad Hiro di lantai. Aku menginjak kepala, badan, kaki Hiro hingga tulang belulangnya remuk dan patah, mengeluarkan cairan lengket yang menimbulkan bau anyir.

"Lihat? Itu akibat kau tak membiarkanku pergi!"

Kusibak posisi poniku yang berantakan. Aku menoleh ke Gaara. Pria itu menatap kondisi jasad Hiro yang hancur. Iris _aquamarine_-nya terbeliak hebat, rongga mulutnya agak terangkat. Tubuhnya tak bergeming atas tindakan kejamku.

Tak lama Gaara melaung, berlari menghampiri putranya. "Hirooooo!" Gaara berlutut memeluk makhluk tak bernyawa itu, merengkuhnya dalam kepedihan. Air mukanya beralih drastis. Gaara... menangis. "Kau tak apa-apa, Hiro? Katakan ayah di mana yang sakit? Katakan, Hiro! Ayo katakan biar ayah mengobatimu!" Gaara berseru, mengusap tempurung kepala Hiro, membiarkan jasad tersebut duduk di pangkuannya.

Aku menelan _saliva_, pelan-pelan berjalan menjauhinya ke tangga. Gaara berada di bawah sana, dekat pintu keluar. Dia mendekap Hiro, menangis tersedu-sedu membelakangiku. Aku tak menduga Gaara akan sesedih itu. Aku tak tahu jika manusia mati itu benar-benar berarti di matanya.

Gaara mengusap jejak air mata, kemudian memandangku. Matanya tajam. Dia murka, "Kau akan menerima balasannya." Gaara menggeram.

Aku menaiki tangga kala pria itu berlari mengejarku. Panik, aku mencari tempat aman. Segera kumasuki kamar tidur Gaara dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!"

Pintu kamar tergedor keras sampai pintu itu bergetar-getar. Nada suara Gaara meninggi, menandakan dia berang karenaku. Buru-buru kutarik meja kerja ruangan itu sebagai penahan pintu.

"Sakura! Kubilang buka!"

Aku bergegas ke jendela, menyibak gorden, '_S-sial!_' jendelanya di jeruji. Aku tak bisa ke manapun. Aku terjebak. '_B-Bagaimana ini?' _batinku gugup. Bila pintu kamar berhasil terbuka, maka habislah aku.

Polisi. Benar, polisi. Bodoh, karena terlalu takut, aku tak terpikir menghubungi mereka. Kurogoh saku blazer, mengeluarkan ponsel flip milikku. Kami-sama, syukurlah, rupanya Gaara tak mengambilnya. Kutekan nomor dan memanggil aparat kepolisian. Semoga tidak terlambat.

_**Brak!**_

Gaara mendobrak pintu. Dia merusaknya dengan _stick baseball. _Pintu kayu tersebut hancur dan menciptakan lubang di bagian tengah. Aku memandang ngeri. Pria berambut merah itu mengintipku melalui lubang yang dibuatnya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan, mencari-cari knop pintu. Meja kerja itu bergeser, memberi jalan bagi Gaara memasuki ruangan.

Aku terduduk lemas, terpojok di salah satu sudut kamar. Aku menengadah, tercengang. Gaara berdiri, tersenyum seraya memutar-mutar _stick baseball_.

"M-Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun.." aku terbata.

Pria itu melempar benda panjang tersebut sembarangan, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang di lantai. Gaara berlutut, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kata 'maaf' telah kuhilangkan dari sini, nona," ujar Gaara, menunjuk arah dadanya. "Kau akan kuberi pelajaran supaya jera."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Aku memberontak, menendang-nendang Gaara yang mendekatiku. Percuma. Dia mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan tanganku. Sontak aku mengerang sakit, Gaara menjatuhkan punggungku ke lantai. Dia berada di atasku, menindihku. Sesak. Sakit. Aku tak sanggup bergerak. Gaara mengunci tubuhku.

"Teganya kau menyakiti Hiro. Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitku?" Gaara mendesis. Matanya menatap tajam, hembusan napasnya begitu terasa menyapu permukaan kulitku. "Semestinya kau tahu, aku tak mungkin menyakitimu jika kau menuruti perintahku." dia menambahkan.

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya, kepalaku mendongak. Gaara mencium, menjilat leherku berulang kali. Bulu romaku merinding. Seluruh urat sarafku menegang. Aku tercekat kala salah satu tangan Gaara perlahan menyisip ke dalam blazer dan kemeja putihku, memberi elusan lembut di daerah pribadiku yang menyembul. Aku menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha menahan suaraku yang hampir keluar.

"Tahanlah, ini tak berlangsung lama," bisik Gaara, memperlihatkan seringai kemenangan.

'_Apakah nasibku akan berakhir di sini? Siapapun tolonglah aku!'_

Tak lama aparat kepolisian tiba untuk menyelamatkanku. Mereka masuk ke kamar, mengerubungi kami berdua. Gaara tertegun atas kehadiran polisi. Dia langsung berdiri tegap, mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda menyerah tanpa syarat. Dua polisi lantas mendorong Gaara ke dinding, menggeledah tubuhnya sebelum menarik kasar lengan Gaara dan memborgolnya. Mereka menggiring Gaara keluar kamar. Beberapa polisi membantuku berdiri. Di lantai bawah, kulihat mereka membawa jasad Hiro, memasukkannya ke bungkusan mayat sebagai barang bukti. Mimpi buruk malam ini telah usai. Selamanya.

'_Hiro, sungguh... aku tak bermaksud kejam kepada ayahmu. Tapi aku bertindak seperti ini semata-mata demi kepentinganmu. Ayahmu harus mengerti apa arti rasa 'kasih sayang' sebenarnya. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti ayahmu akan menyadari kesalahannya. Hiro... semoga kau tenang di sana bersama ibumu.'_

.

**The End**

.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan review (:  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya (;

.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
